There have been numerous attempts to provide a device, apparatus, or article to achieve remote discharge of the contents in a spray container. Several devices designed for such use and function are intended to allow a user to discharge the container contents away from the user at variable heights or depths, typically focused on discharging aerosolized paint, epoxy, insulation, or other types of construction-grade material at a height (or depth) or angle not easily negotiated by the user without the use of a ladder, scaffolding or other such devices. Many of these devices include a lever directly connected to the aerosol nozzle and a means for actuating the lever, such as a draw-string or cord, in an attempt to remotely control the discharge and resulting placement of the contents dispensed via the container. Most of the known art is designed and intended for discharge of the contents in a direction away from the user.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,461 B2, issued in the name of Warner et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,210 B1, issued in the name of Schultz et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,195, issued in the name of Silva;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,745, issued in the name of Hess, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,870 B1, issued in the name of Taylor;
U.S. Pat. No. 8,444,020 B1, issued in the name of Kenny;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,191, issued in the name of Yoshitomi;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,336 B1, issued in the name of Orozco;
U.S. Pat. No. D636,266 S, issued in the name of Walker et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,658 B2, issued in the name of Hall et al.;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2004/0094577 A1, published in the name of Drew; and
U.S. Patent no. 6, 293, 442 B1, issued in the name of Mollayan.
However, at present, there appears to be a need for an article for remotely operating a spray container to control the discharge and placement of container contents in a manner that places such contents on the user as desired, and more broadly, for accommodating unusual angles or other such challenges.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe an article for retaining and allowing for the remote operation of a spray container, the article comprising: a spine; a base; a handgrip; a mechanical finger; a depressible actuating trigger formed along the handgrip; means for pivotally-adjusting the grip relative to the spine; a means for vertically adjusting the spine; a retention member; and an extension member, the article of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, devices, apparatuses, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.